List of DOS games
Number of games defeated so far: 2 *¿Quien es Cualo? *007: Licence to Kill *1 Ton *1-0 Soccer Manager *1000 Miglia *10th Frame *11th Hour, The *1830: Railroads & Robber Barons *1869 *1942: The Pacific Air War *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *221B Baker Street *2400 A.D. *3 Point Basketball *3 Skulls of the Toltecs *3-D Helicopter Simulator *3-Demon *3-K Trivia *3D Body Adventure *3D Lemmings Winterland *3D Pitfall *3D Virtual Studio *4D Prince of Persia *4D Sports Boxing *4D Sports Tennis *4th & Inches *4x4 Off-Road Racing *50 Mission Crush *500cc Grand Prix *5th Fleet *5X *688 Attack Sub *7 Colors *7th Guest, The *8088 Othello *A Brief Tryst *A Line in the Sand *A Mind Forever Voyaging *A-10 Tank Killer *A-Team, The *A-Train *A.G.E. *A.P.B. *A320 Airbus *AAARGH! *Abandoned Places-A Time for Heroes *Abbey of Montglane, The *ABC Monday Night Football *ABC Wide World of Sports Boxing *Aber Hallo! *Abrams Battle Tank *Absolute Pinball *Absolute Zero *Abuse *Accordion *ACE 2 *Ace of Aces *ACE: Air Combat Emulator *Aces of the Deep *Aces of the Pacific *Aces Over Europe *Acheton *Acid Tetris *Ack Ack Attack *Across the Rhine *Action Fighter *Action in the North Atlantic *Action Soccer *Action Stations *Actua Soccer *Advanced NetWars *Advantage Tennis *Adventure *Adventure Construction Set *Adventure Math *Adventures in Math *Adventures of Captain Comic, The *Adventures of Maddog Williams in the Dungeons of Duridian, The *Adventures of Melvin Freebush, The *Adventures of Robbo *Adventures of Robin Hood, The *Adventures of the Smart Patrol *Adventures of Willy Beamish, The *Advenures of Tintin: Prisoners of the Sun *AEGIS: Guardian of the Fleet *Aethra Chronicles *African Adventure *After Burner *After Burner II *After the War *Afterlife *Agent USA *AH-64D Longbow *AH-64D Longbow - Flash Point: Korea *Air *Air Bucks *Air Force Commander *Air Power *Airball *Airborne Ranger *Airlift Rescue *Airstrike USA *Al-Qadim: The Genie's Curse *Albion *Alcatraz *Aldo's Adventure *Aleshar: World of Ice *Alex Higgins World Snooker *ALF: The First Adventure *ALF's Thinking Skills *ALF's U.S. Geography *Alfred Pelrock *Alice in Wonderland *Alien *Alien Attack *Alien Breed *Alien Breed: Tower Assault *Alien Cabal *Alien Carnage *Alien Fires: 2199 AD *Alien Incident *Alien Legacy *Alien Logic *Alien Odyssey *Alien Olympics 2044 AD *Alien Phobia *Alien Rampage *Alien Syndrome *Alien Trilogy *Alien Virus *Alien Worlds *Aliens: A Comic Book Adventure *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All New Family Feud, The *Allan Border's Cricket *Alley Cat *Alone in the Dark *Alone in the Dark 2 *Alone in the Dark 3 *Alpha Storm *Alpha Waves *AlphaMan *Alpine Encounter, The *Alshark *Alter Ego *Altered Beast *Altered Destiny *Alternate Reality: The City *Amarillo Slim Dealer's Choice *Amazing Maze *Amazing Spider-Man, The *Amazon *Amazon Trail, The *Amazon: Guardians of Eden *Amberstar *AmbivalenZ: Niritsu Haihan *Ambush at Sorinor *American Challenge: A Sailing Simulation *American Gladiators *American Sign Language Tutor *Amnesia *Amok *Amulets & Armor *Amy's Fantasies *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Anacreon: Reconstruction 4021 *Anchorhead *Ancient Art of War at Sea, The *Ancient Art of War in the Skies, The *Ancient Art of War, The *Ancient Domains of Mystery *Ancient Evil *Ancient Land of Ys *Ancients *Andromeda Conquest *Andromedas Erbe *Angband *Angel Devoid: Face of the Enemy *Angel Nieto Pole 5000 *Angst: Rahz's Revenge *Animal Math *Animal Quest *Anna's Gram *Annals of Rome *Another World *Ant Run *Antagony *Antix *Anvil of Dawn *Apache *Apache Longbow *Apollo 18: Mission to the Moon *Apple Panic *Aquanoid *Ar'Kritz the Intruder *Arachnophobia *Arcade Fruit Machine *Arcade Pool *Arcade Volleyball *Archimedean Dynasty *Archipelagos *Archon Ultra *Archon: The Light and the Dark *Arctic Adventure *Arctic Moves *Arcticfox *Arcy 2 *Are We There Yet? *Are You Afraid of the Dark: The Tale of Orpheo's Curse *Argo Checkers *Ark of Time *Arkanoid *Arkanoid II-Revenge of Doh *ARL 96 *Armada 2525 *Armaeth: The Lost Kingdom *Armor Alley *Armored Fist *Armored Moon: The Next Eden *Armour-Geddon *Army Moves *Arnhem *Arnie 2 *Aro *Arthur: The Quest for Excalibur *Artura *Arya Vaiv *Ascendancy *Ashes of Empire *Assault Rigs *Assault Trooper *Asterix & Obelix *Asterix and the Magic Carpet *Asterix: Operation Getafix *Asteroid Smash *Astro-Dodge *AstroFire *Astrotit *At the Carnival *ATAC *Atlantis: The Lost Tales *Atlas *Atomino *Atomix *Attack *Attack on Altair *Aufschwung Ost *Austerlitz *Autoduel *AUTS: The Ultimate Stress Relief Game *AV8B Harrier Assault *Avalon Hill's Advanced Civilization *Avish! *Avoid the Noid *Awesome Earl in SkateRock *Axia *Azrael's Tear *B-1 Nuclear Bomber *B-17 Flying Fortress *B-24 Combat Simulator *B.A.T. *B.A.T. II – The Koshan Conspiracy *B.C.'s Quest for Tires *Baal *Baby Jo in "Going Home" *Back to Baghdad *Back to the Future Part II *Back to the Future Part III *Backyard, The *Bad Blood *Bad Dudes *Bad Machine *Bad Street Brawler *Balance *Balance of Power *Balance of the Planet *Baldies *Ball Blazing Fantasy *Ball Breakers Corp. *Ball Game, The *Ballade for Maria *Ballgame 2 *Ballistix *Balloon Challenge *Ballyhoo *Bananoid *Bandit *Bandit Kings of Ancient China *Bar Games *Barbarian *Barbarian II: The Dungeon of Drax *Barbarian: The Ultimate Warrior *Barbie Super Model *Bard's Tale Construction Set, The *Bard's Tale II, The: The Destiny Knight *Bard's Tale III, The: Thief of Fate *Bard's Tale, The *Bargon Attack *Baron Baldric: A Grave Overture *Bart's House of Weirdness *Baryon *Bat 'n ball *Batman Forever: The Arcade Game *Batman Returns *Batman: The Caped Crusader *Batman: The Movie *Battle Arena Toshinden *Battle Bugs *Battle Chess *Battle Chess (MPC Version) *Battle Chess 4000 *Battle Chess II: Chinese Chess *Battle Command *Battle for Normandy *Battle Isle *Battle Isle '93: The Moon of Chromos *Battle Isle (Platinum) *Battle Isle 2 Scenery CD: Titan's Legacy *Battle Isle 2200 *Battle Isle Data Disk I *Battle Master *Battle of Antietam *Battle of the Bulge: Tigers in the Snow *Battle Stations *Battlehawks 1942 *Battlerace *Battles in Time *Battles of Destiny *Battles of Napoleon *Battleships *BattleSport *Battlestorm *BattleTech: The Crescent Hawk's Inception *BattleTech: The Crescent Hawk's Revenge *Battlezone *Bazooka Sue *BC Racers *Beast Within, The: A Gabriel Knight Mystery *Beat the House *Bedlam *Beetlejuice in: Skeletons in the Closet *Below the Root *Beneath a Steel Sky *Beneath Apple Manor *Berenstain Bears, The: Learning at Home, Volume One *Berlin Connection *Bert and the Snake *Best of the Best: Championship Karate *Betrayal *Betrayal at Krondor *Beverly Hillbillies, The *Beverly Hills Cop *Beyond Castle Wolfenstein *Beyond Columns *Beyond the Black Hole *Beyond the Meltdown *Beyond the Tesseract *Beyond the Titanic *Beyond the Wall of Stars *Beyond Zork: The Coconut of Quendor *Bible Adventures *Bible Builder *Bifi 2: Action in Hollywood *Big Bug Bang: Le Retour de Commander Blood *Big Business *Big Red Adventure, The *Big Red Racing *Big Sea: The Better One Will Win *Big Top *Biing!: Sex, Intrigue and Scalpels *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure *Bill Elliot's NASCAR Challenge *Billy the Kid Returns *Bio Menace *Bioforge *Biologica! *Bionic Commando *BipBop II *Birds of Prey *Birthright: The Gorgon's Alliance *Black Box *Black Cauldron, The *Black Monday *Black Sect *Blackjack *Blackstar, Agent of Justice *Blackthorne *Blade Warrior *Blades of Steel *Blake Stone: Aliens of Gold *Blake Stone: Planet Strike *Blam! Machinehead *Blast Chamber *Blind Justice *Blind Wars *Blinky *Block Five *Blockage *Blockout *Blocks from Hell *Blood *Blood & Magic *Blood Bowl *Blood Money *Blood: Plasma Pak *BloodNet *Bloodstone: An Epic Dwarven Tale *Bloodwings: Pumpkinhead's Revenge *Bloodwych *Blue and the Gray, The *Blue Angels: Formation Flight Simulation *Blue Force *Blue Ice *Blue Max: Aces of the Great War *Blues Brothers, The *Blues Brothers, The: Jukebox Adventure *Bobby Fischer Teaches Chess *BoBo *Body Blows *Bodyworks Voyager - Mission in Anatomy *Bolo Adventures I *Bolo Adventures II *Bolo Adventures III *Bolo Ball *Bomb'X *Bomber *Bomberman *Bombuzal *Boot Camp *Bop'N Wrestle *Boppin' *Border Zone *Borrowed Time *Boston Bomb Club *Boulder Dash *Boulder Dash Construction Kit *Boulderdash II: Rockford's Revenge *Bouncing Babies *Boxer Rebellion *Boxzum *Brain Dead 13 *Brainies, The *Bram Stoker's Dracula *Brandish *Brandish 2: The Planet Buster *Breach *Breach 2 *Breach 3 *Breakers *Breakfree *Breakthru! *Brett Hull Hockey 95 *Bricks *Bridge Deluxe 2 with Omar Sharif *Bridge Master *Bridge Olympiad *Brimstone *Brix *Broken Sword: The Shadow of the Templars *Bruce Lee *Bruce Lee Lives: The Fall of Hong Kong Palace *Brudal Baddle *Brutal Sports Football *Brutal: Paws of Fury *Bubble Bobble *Bubble Dizzy *Bubble Ghost *Buck Rogers: Countdown to Doomsday *Buck Rogers: Matrix Cubed *Buck Rogers: Planet of Zoom *Budokan: The Martial Spirit *Bugs Bunny Hare-Brained Adventure, The *Bully's Sporting Darts *Bumble Games *Bumble Plot *Bumpy's Arcade Fantasy *Bundesliga Manager Professional *Bunny Bricks *Bureau 13 *Bureaucracy *BurgerTime *Burn: Cycle *Burnout: Championship Drag Racing *Burntime *BushBuck Charms, Viking Ships & Dodo Eggs *Bushido *Buzz Aldrin's Race into Space *By Fire and Sword *C-Dogs *C.E.O. *C.I.A. Adventure *Cabal *Cadaver *Cadaver: The Payoff *Cadillacs and Dinosaurs: The Second Cataclysm *Caesar *Caesar II *California Games *California Games 2 *California Raisins, The *Campaign *Campaign II *Cannon Fodder *Cannon Fodder 2 *Capitalism *Capitalism Plus *Captain Bible in Dome of Darkness *Captain Blood *Captain Comic II: Fractured Reality *Captain Dynamo *Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future *Captain Zins *Captive *Capture the Flag *Car & Driver *Car Builder *Card Sharks *Cardinal of the Kremlin, The *Cargo Bay Deluxe *Caribbean Disaster *Carl Lewis Challenge, The *Carlos Sainz *Carmageddon *Carmageddon Max Pack *Carmageddon Splat Pack *Carnage *Carrier Command *Carrier Strike *Carriers at War *Carriers at War II *CART Racing *Cartels and Cutthroats *Cartooners *Case of the Cautious Condor, The *Cash Invaders *Casino Games *Castaway - The Ordeal Begins *Castle Master *Castle Master 2: The Crypt *Castle of Dr. Brain *Castle Wolfenstein *Castles *Castles II: Siege and Conquest *Castles: The Northern Campaign *Castlevania *Catacomb *Catacomb 3-D *Catacomb Abyss *Catacomb Apocalypse *Catacomb Armageddon *Catacomb II *Catch 'Em *Catfight *Caveman Ughlympics *Cavequest *Caverns of Kroz *Caverns of Xaskazien *Caverns of Zoarre *Cavewars *CD-Man *Celtic Legends *Celtic Tales - Balor of the Evil Eye *Centerfold Squares *Centipede *Central Intelligence *Centurion: Defender of Rome *Chagunitzu *Challenge of the Ancient Empires *Challenge of the Five Realms *CHAMP Asterocks *CHAMP Centiped-em *CHAMP Galagon *CHAMP Galaxia *CHAMP Invaders *CHAMP Kong *CHAMP Ms. Pac-em *CHAMP Pac-em *Champions of Krynn *Championship Baseball *Championship Lode Runner *Championship Manager *Championship Manager 2 *Championship Manager 2: Scandinavian Leagues *Championship Manager 93/94 *Championship Manager 96/97 *Championship Manager: End of Season Edition *Championship Manager: Season 97/98 *Change Maker *Chaos Angels *Chaos Control *Chaos Engine, The *Chaos Strikes Back *Charlie II *Charlie the Duck *Chase on Tom Sawyer's Island, The *Cheesy Invaders *Chess *Chess88 *Chessmaster 2000 *Chessmaster 3000 *Chewy: Esc from F5 *Chex Quest *Chex Quest 2 *'Chicago 90' - DEFEATED BY GauntletGuardian *Chickens *Chickens 2 *Chinese Checkers *Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers: The Adventure in Nimnul's Castle *Chip's Challenge *Choy-Lee-Fut Kung-Fu Warrior *Christmas Carnage *Christmas Lemmings *Christmas Matchup *Chronicles of the Sword *Chrono Quest *Chronomaster *Chub Gam 3D: Director's Cut *Chuck Yeager's Advanced Flight Trainer *Chuck Yeager's Advanced Flight Trainer 2.0 *Chuck Yeager's Air Combat *Chuckie Egg *Circuit's Edge *Circus Attractions *Cisco Heat *City of Lost Children, The *Civil War *Civil War, The *Clash of Steel: World War II, Europe 1939-1945 *Classic Concentration *Classic Text Adventure Masterpieces *Climber 5 *Clive Barker's Nightbreed: The Action Game *Clive Barker's Nightbreed: The Interactive Movie *Clockwiser: Time is Running Out *Cloud Kingdoms *Clue: Master Detective *Clue!, The *Clyde's Adventure *Clyde's Revenge *Coaster *Cobra Mission: Panic in Cobra City *Code: Europe *Codename: ICEMAN *Cohort II *Cohort: Fighting for Rome *Cold Dreams *Cold War Warfare *Colonel's Bequest, The *Colony 28 *Colony Wars 2492 *Colony, The *Color Buster *Colorado *Colored Lines *Comanche 2 *Comanche 3 *Comanche CD *Comanche: Global Challenge *Comanche: Maximum Overkill *Comanche: Over the Edge *Combat Air Patrol *Combots *Command & Conquer *Command & Conquer - The Covert Operations *Command & Conquer: Red Alert *Command & Conquer: Red Alert - Counterstrike *Command & Conquer: Red Alert - The Aftermath *Command & Conquer: Red Alert - The Arsenal *Command & Conquer: Red Alert (Collectors Pack) *Command & Conquer: Red Alert (The Domination Pack) *Command & Conquer: Theater of War *Command & Conquer: Worldwide Warfare *Command H.Q. *Commander Blood *Commander Keen - Aliens Ate My Babysitter! *Commander Keen - Goodbye, Galaxy! *Commander Keen - Invasion of the Vorticons *Commando *Companions of Xanth *Complete Universal Military Simulator, The *Computer Circus Maximus *Computer Diplomacy *Computer Edition of Risk, The - The World Conquest Game *Computer Edition of Scrabble Brand Crossword Game, The *Computer Quiz, The *Computer Underground *Conan: The Cimmerian *Conflict *Conflict in Vietnam *Conflict: Europe *Conflict: Korea the First Year 1950-1951 *Conflict: Middle East *Congo Bongo *Connectris *Connex *Conquer the World *Conquered Kingdoms *Conquered Kingdoms: Scenario Disk#1 *Conqueror *Conqueror A.D. 1086 *Conquest *Conquest Earth *Conquest of Japan *Conquest of the New World *Conquest of the New World: Deluxe Edition *Conquests of Camelot: The Search for the Grail *Conquests of the Longbow: The Legend of Robin Hood *Construction Bob *Constructor *Contra *Contraption Zack *Cool Croc Twins *Cool Spot *Cool World *Corncob Deluxe *Corporate Raider: The Pirate of Wall St. *Corporation *Corridor 7: Alien Invasion *Corruption *Cosmic Crusader *Cosmo's Cosmic Adventure: Forbidden Planet *Countdown *Countdown to Doom *Covert Action *Crack of Doom, The *Crazy Cars *Crazy Cars 2 *Crazy Cars III *Crazy Cows *Crazy Eights *Crazy Nick's Picks: King Graham's Board Game Challenge *Creature Shock *Creepers *Cribbage King/Gin King *Cricket 96 *Cricket 97 *Crime and Punishment *Crime City *Crime Fighter *Crime Patrol *Crime Time *Crime Wave *Crimson Crown, The *Crisis in the Kremlin *Crossbow: The Legend of William Tell *Crossfire *Crown *Cruel World *Cruise for a Corpse *Crusade in Europe *Crusader Collection *Crusader: No Regret *Crusader: No Remorse *Crush, Crumble and Chomp! *Crusher *Crusher Castle *Cryptic Passage for Blood *Crypto Cube *Crystal Ball *Crystal Caves *Crystal Maze, The *Crystal Pixels *Crystals of Arborea *Curse of Enchantia *Curse of the Azure Bonds *Curses *Cutthroats *Cyber Empires *Cyberball *Cyberchess *Cybercon III *Cyberdogs *Cybergenic Ranger: Secret of the Seventh Planet *Cyberia *Cyberia 2: Resurrection *CyberJudas *CyberMage: Darklight Awakening *CyberRace *Cybersphere *CyberStrike *Cyberwar *Cyberwars *Cyborg *Cycle Wars *Cyclemania *Cycles - International Grand Prix Racing *CyClones *Cylindrix *Cyril Cyberpunk *Cyrus *Czorian Siege *D *D-Day: America Invades *D-Day: The Beginning of the End *D!Match *D!Zone *D!Zone 150 *D!Zone 2 *D!Zone 2 150 *D!Zone 3 *D!Zone Gold *D.O.G: Fight for Your Life *D/Generation *Daemon's Gate *Dagger of Amon Ra, The *Dalek Attack *Dalk *Dam Busters *Dame Was Loaded, The *Dangerous Dave *Dangerous Dave in Copyright Infringement *Dangerous Dave in the Deserted Pirate's Hideout *Dangerous Dave in the Haunted Mansion *Dangerous Dave's Risky Rescue *Dark Ages *Dark Castle *Dark Century *Dark Designs I: Grelminar's Staff *Dark Designs II: Closing the Gate *Dark Half, The *Dark Heart of Uukrul, The *Dark Hour for Quake *Dark Legions *Dark Queen of Krynn, The *Dark Seed *Dark Seed 2 *Dark Sun: Shattered Lands *Dark Sun: Wake of the Ravager *Dark Universe *Dark Woods 2 *Darker *Darklands *Darklight Conflict *Darkspyre *Darts *Darts *Daryl F. Gates' Police Quest: SWAT *Das Boot *Das Erbe *Das Stundenglas *Daughter of Serpents *Dave Goes Nutz *David Leadbetter's Golf *David Wolf: Secret Agent *Davidic Matchup *Dawn Patrol *Dawn Patrol: Head to Head *Day of the Tentacle *Day of the Viper *Days of Thunder *DDM Soccer '96 *Deadline *Deadly Racer *Death Bringer *Death by Dark Shadows *Death Gate *Death Knights of Krynn *Death Rally *Deathbringer *Deathtrack *Decision in the Desert *Dedale *Deep Space: Operation Copernicus *Deer Napped *Defcon 5 *Defender *Defender of Boston: The Rock Island Mystery *Defender of the Crown *Deja Vu II: Lost in Las Vegas *Deja Vu: A Nightmare Comes True *Delta V *Deluxe Ski Jump *Demon Attack *Demon Day *Demon Stalkers *Demon's Forge *Demon's Gate: 666 New Levels for Doom and Doom II *Demon's Winter *Der Planer *Der Schatz im Silbersee *Descent *Descent II *Descent II: Destination Quartzon *Descent II: The Infinite Abyss *Descent II: Vertigo Series *Descent to Undermountain *Descent: Anniversary Edition *Descent: Levels of the World *Desert Storm Command Deluxe *Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf *Design Your Own Railroad *Desire *Despair 2 *Despair 3 *Destination: Mars *Destroyer *Destruction Derby *Destruction Derby 2 *Detective Storm *Detroit *Deus *Diamaze *Diamond Digger *Dick Tracy: The Crime-Solving Adventure *Die Fugger II *Die Hard *Die Harder *Die Höhlenwelt Saga: Der Leuchtende Kristall *Die Kathedrale *Dig Dug *Dig It *Dig, The *Digger *Diggers *Diggers 2: Extractors *Dime City *Dimensions for Descent *Dimo's Quest *Dino-Sorcerer *DinoPark Tycoon *Dinosaur Predators *Dinotopia *Disc *Disciples of Steel *Discoveries of the Deep *Discovering America *Discworld *Discworld II *Disney's Aladdin *Disney's Duck Tales: The Quest for Gold *Dive Bomber *Dive: The Conquest of Silver Eye *Dizzy: Prince of the Yolkfolk *DJ Puff's Volcanic Capers *Dogfight *Dominus *Don Quijote *Don't Go Alone *Donald Duck's Playground *Donald's Alphabet Chase *Donkey *Donkey Island *Donkey Kong *Doofus *Doom *Doom 2D *Doom II: Hell on Earth *Doomdark's Revenge *Doppelpass *Dotso *Double Dare *Double Dragon *Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone *Double Dragon II: The Revenge *Double Dribble *Double Talk: Sports Edition *Down in the Dumps *Downhill Challenge *Dr. Doom's Revenge *Dr. Dumont's Wild Part I *Drachen Von Laas *Dracula in London *Dracula Unleashed *Dragon Knight *Dragon Knight 2 *Dragon Knight 4 *Dragon Lord *Dragon Lore II: The Heart of the Dragon Man *Dragon Lore: The Legend Begins *Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes *Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes II *Dragon Warrior *Dragon Wars *Dragon's Lair *Dragon's Lair II: TimeWarp *Dragon's Lair III: The Curse of Mordread *Dragon's Lair: Escape from Singe's Castle *DragonFlight *Dragons of Flame *Dragons: A Challenge in Chivalry *Dragonsphere *DragonStrike *Dragonworld *Drak *Drakkhen *Dráscula *Dream Prisoner *Dream Warrior *Dreams to Reality *Dreamweb *Dreamzone *Droids *Drug lord *Drugwars *Druid: Daemons of the Mind *Duel: Test Drive II *Duke Nukem *Duke Nukem 3D *Duke Nukem 3D Atomic Edition *Duke Nukem 3D: Duke Assault *Duke Nukem 3D: Duke Caribbean: Life's a Beach *Duke Nukem 3D: Duke It Out in D.C. *Duke Nukem 3D: Duke Xtreme *Duke Nukem 3D: Duke: Nuclear Winter *Duke Nukem 3D: Duke!ZONE *Duke Nukem 3D: Duke!ZONE II *Duke Nukem 3D: Duke3D Mania *Duke Nukem 3D: Kill a Ton Collection *Duke Nukem 3D: Plutonium Pak *Duke Nukem II *Dune *Dune II: The Building of a Dynasty *Dungeon Hack *Dungeon Keeper *Dungeon Keeper: The Deeper Dungeons *Dungeon Master *Dungeon Master II: The Legend of Skullkeep *Dungeons of Kroz *Dunjonquest: Curse of Ra *Dunjonquest: Morloc's Tower *Dunjonquest: Temple of Apshai *Dunjonquest: Upper Reaches of Apshai *Dunkle Schatten *Dunkle Schatten 2: Im Netzwerk Gefangen *Dusk of the Gods *Dylan Dog: Through the Looking Glass *E-Motion *E.S.S. Mega *Eagle Eye Mysteries *Eagle Eye Mysteries in London *Earl Weaver Baseball *Earth 2140 *Earth 2140: Mission Pack 1 *Earth 2140: Mission Pack 2 - Final Conflict *Earthly Delights *Earthrise *Earthworm Jim *East vs. West: Berlin 1948 *Echelon *Eco Phantoms *EcoQuest - The Search for Cetus *EcoQuest2 - Lost Secret of the Rainforest *Ecstatica *Ecstatica II *Ed Chess *Eden Blues *Education Series: General Knowledge Builder *EF2000 *EF2000 TACTCOM *EF2000: Special Edition *EGA-Roids *EGATrek *Eight Ball Deluxe *El Capitan Trueno *El Principio del Fin *El-Fish *Elder Scrolls Legends: Battlespire *Elder Scrolls: Arena *Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall *Electranoid *Electroman *Elevator *Elf *ElfLand *Elisabeth I *Elite *Elite Plus *Elvira II: The Jaws of Cerberus *Elvira: Mistress of the Dark *Elvira: The Arcade Game *Emergency Room *Emilio Butragueno Futbol *Emmanuelle: A Game of Eroticism *Empire Deluxe *Empire Soccer 94 *Empire: Wargame of the Century *Enchanter *EnCore *Encounter *Encyclopedia of War - Ancient Battles *Endgame *Energie Manager *England Championship Special *Entity *Epic Pinball *Eradicator *Eric the Unready *Escape from Delirium *Escape from Hell *Escape from the Planet of the Robot Monsters *ESPN Extreme Games *Essex *Eternal Destiny *Eternam *European Champions *European Championship 1992 *European Racers *Evasive Action *Eve Burst Error *Even More Incredible Machine, The *Evolution *Excelsior Phase one: Lysandia *Executioners *Executive Suite *Exodus: Journey to the Promised Land *Exploration *Exterminator, The *Extreme Assault *Extreme Pinball *Extreme Rise of the Triad *Eye of Horus *Eye of the Beholder *Eye of the Beholder II - The Legend of Darkmoon *Eye of the Beholder III - Assault on Myth Drannor *Eye of the Beholder Trilogy *Eye of the Storm *F-117A Nighthawk Stealth Fighter 2.0 *F-14 Tomcat *F-15 Strike Eagle *F-15 Strike Eagle II *F-15 Strike Eagle II: Operation Desert Storm Scenario Disk *F-15 Strike Eagle III *F-16 Combat Pilot *F-19 Stealth Fighter *F-22 Lightning II *F.Godmom *F29 Retaliator *Fable *Face Off! *FaceMaker *Faces *Fade to Black *Faery Tale Adventure: Book I *Fahrenheit 451 *Falcon *Falcon 3.0 *Falcon 3.0: Hornet: Naval Strike Fighter *Falcon 3.0: MiG-29 *Falcon 3.0: Operation Fighting Tiger *Falcon A.T. *Falcon Gold *Fallen Angel *Fallout *Family Feud *Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy, The *Fantastic Fossils *Fantastic Fossils II *Fantastic Four *Fantasy 5 *Fantasy Empires *Fantasy Fest! *Fantasy General *Fantasy Pack *Fantasy Pak *Fantasy World Dizzy *Farland Story *Farland Story Denki: Arc Ou no Ensei *Farland Story: Daichi no Kizuna *Farland Story: Kamigami no Isen *Farland Story: Shirogane no Tsubasa *Farland Story: Tenshi no Namida *Fascination *Fast Attack: High Tech Submarine Warfare *Fast Break *Fast Food *Fatal Fumes *Fates of Twinion *Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise *Fatty Bear's FunPack *Fellowship of the Ring, The *Fernando Martín Basket Master *Ferrari Formula One *Feud *Fidelity Chessmaster 2100 *Fields of Glory *Fiendish Freddy's Big Top O'Fun *FIFA International Soccer *FIFA Soccer 96 *FIFA Soccer 97 *Fighter Duel *Fighter Wing *Final Assault *Final Conflict, The *Final Crusade of Kroz, The *Final Doom *Fire & Ice *Fire and Forget *Fire and Forget 2: The Death Convoy *Fire Brigade *Fire Hawk: Thexder The Second Contact *Fire King *Fire Power *First Expedition *First Mile, The *First Samurai, The *Fish! *Five-a-Side Indoor Soccer *Flames of Freedom *Flamingo Tours *Flash Traffic: City of Angels *Flashback: The Quest for Identity *Fleet Defender *Fleet Defender Gold *Fleet Sweep *Flies Attack on Earth *Flight Assignment: Airline Transport Pilot *Flight of the Amazon Queen *Flight of the Intruder *Flight Unlimited *Flightmare *Flippy's Circus Coins *FlixMix *Floatris *Floor 13 *Floppy Frenzy *Flying Corps *Flying Corps Gold *Flying Tigers *Flying Tigers II *Fooblitzky *Fool's Errand, The *Football *Football Glory *Football Manager *Football Manager 2 *Football Manager 3 *Football Manager World Cup Edition *Footy Fanatic *Forbidden Castle *Forbidden Quest *Ford Simulator 5.0 *Ford Simulator III *Ford Simulator, The *Forgotten Realms Archives, The *Forgotten Worlds *Fortress of Dr. Radiaki, The *Fountain of Dreams *Four Card Solitaire *FourSide *Fourth Protocol, The *Fowlplay *Frac *Fragile Allegiance *Framed *Frank Thomas' Big Hurt Baseball *Franko: The Crazy Revenge *Freakin' Funky Fuzzballs *Freddy Fish *Freddy Hardest *Freddy Hardest in South Manhattan *Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist *Freddy's Rescue Roundup *Frederik Pohl's Gateway *Free D.C! *FriendlyWare P.C. Arcade *FriendlyWare PC Introductory Set *Fritz 2 chess *Frogger *Frogger II: Three Deep *Front Lines *Front Page Sports: Baseball '94 *Front Page Sports: Football *Front Page Sports: Football Pro *Front Page Sports: Football Pro '96 Season *Frontier: Elite II *Frontier: First Encounters *Fuck Quest *Fuck Quest 2: Romancing the Bone *Full Count Baseball *Full Metal Planete *Full Throttle *Full Wormage, The *Fun School 2 for 6 to 8 Year Olds *Fun School 2 for Over-8s *Fun School 2 for Under-6s *Fun School 3 for 5 to 7 Year Olds *Fun School 3 for Over 7s *Fun School 3 for Under 5s *Fun School 4 for Ages 7-11 *Fun School: Spelling *Funball *Funny Face 2 *Funny Fruits puzzle *Fury of the Furries *Future Wars *Fuzzy's World of Miniature Space Golf *FX Fighter *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers *Gadget: Invention, Travel, & Adventure *Galacta: The Battle for Saturn *Galactic Battle *Galactic Conqueror *Galactic Empire *Galactic Gladiators *Galactic Warrior Rats *Galactix *Galaxian *Galaxy Trek *Galleons of Glory: The Secret Voyage of Magellan *Game of Life, The *Game of Robot, The *Game Over *Game Over II *Game With No Name, The *Games - Summer Challenge *Games - Summer Edition *Games - Winter Challenge *Games - Winter Edition *Games '92: Espana *Games People Play: Gin, Cribbage, Checkers and Backgammon *Gamma Force in Pit of a Thousand Screams *Gamma Wing *Ganja Farmer *Gapper *Gary Grigsby's Pacific War *Gary Grigsby's Pacific War *Gary Grigsby's War in Russia *Gateway II: Homeworld *Gateway to the Savage Frontier *Gateworld *GATO *Gauntlet *Gauntlet II *Gazza II *GBA Championship Basketball: Two-on-Two *Gear Works *Geekwad: Games of the Galaxy *Geheimprojekt DMSO *Geisha *Gemfire *Gender Wars *Gene Machine, The *Genewars *Genghis Khan *Genghis Khan II: Clan of the Gray Wolf *Genocide *Gettysburg: The Turning Point *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters II *Ghosts 'N Goblins *Gladiator *Global Conquest *Global Dilemma: Guns or Butter *Global Domination *Global Effect *Gnome Ranger *Goal *Goal 94 *Goal II *Gobliiins *Gobliins 2: The Prince Buffoon *Goblins Quest 3 *Gobman *God of Thunder *Godfather, The *Gods *Gold of the Americas: The Conquest of the New World *Gold of the Aztecs, The *Gold Rush! *Golden Axe *Golden Basket *Gone Fishin' *Goody *Gorillas *Graeme Souness Soccer Manager *Grailquest *Grand Fleet *Grand Monster Slam *Grand Prix 2 *Grand Prix 500 2 *Grand Prix Circuit *Grand Prix Master *Grand Prix Unlimited *Grand Theft Auto *Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 *Grandest Fleet, The *Grandmaster Chess *Grave Yardage *Gravity Force *Great Courts 2 *Great Escape, The *Great Naval Battles - Fury in the Pacific 1941-1944 *Great Naval Battles: Guadalcanal 1942-1943 *Great Naval Battles: North Atlantic 1939-1943 *Gremlins *Gremlins 2 - The New Batch *Gremlins 2 - The New Batch *Greystone *GT Racing 97 *Guardians of Infinity: To Save Kennedy *Guerrilla War *Guild of Thieves, The *Guilty *Guimo *Gulf Strike *Gunboat *Gunmetal *Gunship *Gunship 2000 *Gunship 2000 Scenario Disk and Mission Builder *Guy Spy and the Crystals of Armageddon *H!Zone *H.U.R.L. *Hack *Hacker *Hacker II: The Doomsday Papers *Halls of Montezuma - A Battle History of the United States Marine Corps *Halls of the Dead: Faery Tale Adventure II *Hammer Boy *Hammer of the Gods *Hamurabi *Handy Caps *Hannibal *Hanse: Die Expedition *Haral Hårdtand: Kampen om de rene tænder *Hard Drivin' *Hard Drivin' II *Hard Hat Mack *Hard Nova *Hardball 4 *Hardball 5 *Hardball II *Hardball III *Hardball III MLBPA Players Disk *Hardball! *Hardline *Hare Raising Havoc *Harley-Davidson: The Road to Sturgis *Harpoon *Harpoon 2 *Harpoon II: Admiral's Edition *Harrier 7 *Harrier Combat Simulator *Harrier Jump Jet *Harry and the Haunted House *Harvester *Hattrick! *Headline Harry and the Great Paper Race *Heart of China *Heartlight *Heaven & Earth *Heavy Barrel *Heavy Water Jogger *Heimdall *Heimdall 2: Into the Hall of Worlds *Heirs to the Throne *Helicopter Mission *Helious *Helious II *Hell to Pay *Hell: A Cyberpunk Adventure *HellCat Ace *Hellfire Zone *Helter Skelter *Heretic *Heretic: Shadow of the Serpent Riders *Heroes of Might and Magic II *Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest *Heroes of the 357th *Heroes of the Lance *Heros: The Sanguine Seven *Herrscher der Meere *Hexen: Beyond Heretic *Hexen: Deathkings of the Dark Citadel *Hexuma - Das Auge des Kal *Hexx: Heresy of the Wizard *Hexxagon *Hexxagon 2 *Hi-Octane *Hidden Agenda *Hidden Below, The *High Command: Europe 1939-45 *High Seas Trader *High Stakes *Highway Hunter *Highway Patrol 2 *Hill Street Blues *Hillsfar *Hind *Hired Guns *History Line: 1914-1918 *Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The *Hobbit, The *Hockey League Simulator *Hockey League Simulator 2 *Hocus Pocus *Hole in one *Hollywood Hijinx *Hollywood Pictures *Holy Grail, The *Home Alone *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Home Run Derby *Hometown U.S.A. *Homey D. Clown *Hong Kong Mahjong *Hook *Hoosier City *Horde, The *Horror Zombies from the Crypt *Hostage: Rescue Mission *Hound of Shadow, The *Hoverforce *Hovertank 3D *How to Weigh an Elephant *Hoyle's Official Book of Games: Volume 1 *Hoyle's Official Book of Games: Volume 2 *Hoyle's Official Book of Games: Volume 3 *Hugo 2: Whodunit? *Hugo 3: Jungle of Doom *Hugo's House of Horrors *Humans 2: The Jurassic Levels *Humans 3: Evolution Lost in Time *Hunt for Red October, The *Hunt for Red October, The *Hyper 3-D Pinball *Hyper Tank *Hyperspeed *I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream *I-0 - Jailbait on Interstate Zero *I, Damiano: The Wizard of Partestrada *IBM BASIC Quiz, The *ICON: The Quest for the Ring *If It Moves, Shoot It! *iF-16 Fighting Falcon *Ignition *Igor: Objective Uikokahonia *Ikari Warriors *Ikari Warriors II: Victory Road *Ikari Warriors III: The Rescue *Immortal, The *Impact! *Imperium *Imperium Galactica *Imperium Romanum *Impossible Mission II *In Extremis *In Pursuit of Greed *In Search of Dr. Riptide *In Search of the Most Amazing Thing *In the Dead of Night *Inca *Inca II: Nations of Immortality *Incredible Hulk, The: The Pantheon Saga *Incredible Machine 2, The *Incredible Machine, The *Incunabula *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: The Action Game *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: The Graphic Adventure *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Indiana Jones in Revenge of the Ancients *Indianapolis 500: The Simulation *IndyCar Racing *IndyCar Racing II *Infernal Tome, The *Inferno *Infestation *Infidel *Infiltrator *Infiltrator II *Ingrid's Back *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb *Innocent Until Caught *Inside Trader - The Authentic Stock Trading Game *Intelligent Strategy Games 10 *International Hockey *International Karate *International Ninja Rabbits *International Open Gold Championship *International Sensible Soccer *International Soccer *International Sports Challenge *International Tennis *International Tennis Open *Interphase *Interpose *Into the Eagle's Nest *Into the Void *Invaders 1978 *Invasion of the Mutant Space Bats of Doom *Invest *Iron & Blood: Warriors of Ravenloft *Iron Cross *Iron Lord *Iron Man / X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal *Iron Seed *Ishar 2: Messengers of Doom *Ishar 3: The Seven Gates of Infinity *Ishar: Legend of the Fortress *Ishido: The Way of Stones *Island Hopper *Island of Dr. Brain, The *Island Peril *Isle of the Dead *İstanbul Efsaneleri: Lale Savaşçıları *It Came from the Desert *Iznogoud *J & J's Vegas Pack: Black-Jack *J-Bird *J. R. R. Tolkien's Riders of Rohan *J.B. Harold Murder Club *J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I *J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. II: The Two Towers *J.R.R. Tolkien's War in Middle Earth *Jabato *Jabbertalky *Jack Flash *Jack in the Dark *Jack Nicklaus Golf & Course Design *Jack Nicklaus' Greatest 18 Holes of Major Championship Golf *Jack the Ripper *Jagged Alliance *Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games *Jahangir Khan's World Championship Squash *Jai Alai *James Bond 007: A View to a Kill *James Bond 007: Goldfinger *James Clavell's Shōgun *James Pond 2: Codename RoboCod *Jammit *Jane's Combat Simulations: Advanced Tactical Fighters *Jane's Combat Simulations: Advanced Tactical Fighters: Nato Fighters *Janitor Joe *Jazz Jackrabbit *Jazz Jackrabbit CD-ROM *Jazz Jackrabbit: Christmas Edition *Jazz Jackrabbit: Holiday Hare 1995 *Jeopardy! *Jesus Matchup *Jet *Jet Set Willy *Jetfighter *Jetfighter 2 *Jetfighter 2: Advanced Mission Disk *Jetfighter 3 *Jetfighter 3 Enhanced Campaign CD *Jetfighter: Full Burn *Jetman *Jetpack *Jetset *Jetstrike *Jewels of Darkness *Jigsaw Puzzle *Jill of the Jungle *Jim Power: The Lost Dimension in 3-D *Jimmy Connors Pro Tennis Tour *Jimmy White's 'Whirlwind' Snooker *Jinxter *Joan of Arc: Siege and the Sword *Joe and Mac: Caveman Ninja *Joe Montana Football *John Elway's Quarterback *John Madden Football *John Madden Football II *Jonah Lomu Rugby *Jonathan *Jones in the Fast Lane *Jonny Quest: Cover-Up at Roswell *Jordan vs. Bird: One on One *Joshua & the Battle of Jericho *Journey: The Quest Begins *Joust *Jr. Pac-Man *Judge Dredd *Judge Dredd Pinball *Juggles' Butterfly *Jump 'n Bump *Jumpjet *Jumpman *Jumpman Lives! *Jungle Book, The *Jungle Hunt *Jungle Strike *Jurassic Park *Just Grandma and Me *Jutland *Kamikazi Alien *Kampfgruppe *Karateka *Karnov *Kasparov's Gambit *Keef the Thief *Keen Dreams *Ken's Labyrinth *Kentris *Keys to Maramon, The *KGB *Khalaan *Kick Off 2 *Kick Off 3 *Kick Off 96 *Kick Off 97 *Kick Off 98 *Kid's Kards *Killing Cloud *Kiloblaster *Kindercomp *King Arthur's K.O.R.T *King of Chicago, The *King's Bounty *King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne *King's Quest III: To Heir Is Human *King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella *King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder! *King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow *King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride *King's Quest: Quest for the Crown *King's Table: The Legend of Ragnarok *Kingdom at War *Kingdom O' Magic *Kingdom of Kroz *Kingdom of Kroz II *Kingdom: The Far Reaches *Kingmaker *Kings of the Beach *Kithe#14 *KKND *Klax *Klondike Solitaire *Knight Games *Knight Orc *Knightmare *Knights of Legend *Knights of the Desert *Knights of the Sky *Knights of Xentar *Kobyashi Naru *KOPS *Kosmonaut *Kristal, The *Kronolog: The Nazi Paradox *Krusty's Fun House *Krypton Egg *KULT: The Temple of Flying Saucers *Kwik Snax *L.A. Crackdown *L'affaire Morlove *L'Empereur *L5RC *La Abadía del Crimen *La Aventura Espacial *La Aventura Original *La Colmena *La Corona Mágica *La Cosa Nostra *La Diosa de Cozumel *Labyrinth of Time, The *Ladder Man I *Ladder Man II *Ladder Man III *Lakers vs. Celtics and the NBA Playoffs *Lamers *Lancelot *Land, Sea and Air 2! *Land, Sea and Air! *Lands of Lore: Guardians of Destiny *Lands of Lore: The Throne of Chaos *Lane Mastodon vs. the Blubbermen *Laplace no Ma *Larn *Larry Vales II: Dead Girls are Easy *Larry Vales: Traffic Division *Laser Light *Laser Squad *Laser Surgeon: The Microscopic Mission *Last Action Hero *Last Armageddon *Last Bounty Hunter, The *Last Eichhof, The *Last Express, The *Last Mission, The *Last Ninja 2: Back with a Vengeance *Last Ninja, The *Last Rites *Lawnmower Man, The *Le Fetiche Maya *Learn to Add *Leather Goddesses of Phobos *Leather Goddesses of Phobos 2: Gas Pump Girls Meet the Pulsating Inconvenience from Planet X! *Legacy of the Ancients *Legacy: Realm of Terror *Legend *Legend of Djel *Legend of Faerghail *Legend of Kyrandia, The *Legend of Kyrandia, The: Hand of Fate *Legend of Kyrandia, The: Malcolm's Revenge *Legend of Sword and Fairy, The *Legend of the Red Dragon *Legend of the Sword *Legends of Murder II: Grey Haven *Legends of Valour *Leisure Genius presents Monopoly *Leisure Suit Larry 3: Passionate Patti in Pursuit of the Pulsating Pectorals *Leisure Suit Larry 5: Passionate Patti Does a Little Undercover Work *Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! *Leisure Suit Larry 7: Love for Sail! *Leisure Suit Larry Goes Looking for Love (in Several Wrong Places) *Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards *Lemmings *Lemmings 2: The Tribes *Lemmings 3D *Lemmings Chronicles, The *Les Manley in: Lost in L.A. *Les Manley in: Search for the King *Lethal Tender *Lethal Weapon *Lexi-Cross *Leyendas de Lhodrye: Arakhas el Oscuro *Leyendas de Lhodrye: La Luz del Druida *LHX Attack Chopper *Liberty or Death *Liero *Life & Death *Life & Death 2: The Brain *Life in the Fast Lane *LifesBattle *Light Corridor, The *Lighthouse: The Dark Being *Lightspeed *LineWars *LineWars II *Links 386 Pro *Links Championship Course: Pelican Hill *Links LS 1997 *Links: Championship Course - Banff Springs *Links: Championship Course - Barton Creek *Links: Championship Course - Bay Hill Club & Lodge *Links: Championship Course - Bighorn *Links: Championship Course - Bountiful Golf Course *Links: Championship Course - Castlepines *Links: Championship Course - Cog Hill Dubsdread *Links: Championship Course - Firestone Country Club *Links: Championship Course - Hyatt Dorado Beach Resort *Links: Championship Course - Innisbrook - Copperhead *Links: Championship Course - Mauna Kea *Links: Championship Course - Pebble Beach *Links: Championship Course - Pinehurst Country Club *Links: Championship Course - Prairie Dunes *Links: Championship Course - Riviera *Links: Championship Course - The Belfry *Links: Championship Course - Troon North *Links: Fantasy Course - Devils Island *Links: The Challenge of Golf *Linley's Dungeon Crawl *Linus Spacehead's Cosmic Crusade *Lion *Lion King, The *Litil Divil *Little Big Adventure *Little Big Adventure 2 *Little Monk *Little Monster at School *Livingstone Supongo 2 *Livingstone, I Presume? *Llamatron *Loader Larry *Loadstar: The Legend of Tully Bodine *Lock on *Locomotion *Locus *Lode Runner *Lode Runner: The Legend Returns *Logical *Lollypop *Lombard RAC Rally *Lone Eagle: Colombian Encounter *Loom *Loopz *Lords of Chaos *Lords of Conquest *Lords of Doom *Lords of Midnight *Lords of the Realm *Lords of the Realm II *Lords of the Realm II: Siege Pack *Lords of the Rising Sun *Lorna *Los Justiciero *Lost Admiral, The *Lost Adventures of Kroz *Lost Adventures of Legend, The *Lost Crown of Queen Anne, The *Lost Dutchman Mine *Lost Dutchman's Gold *Lost Eden *Lost Files of Sherlock Holmes, The: The Case of the Rose Tattoo *Lost Files of Sherlock Holmes, The: The Case of the Serrated Scalpel *Lost in Time *Lost Patrol *Lost Tribe, The *Lost Vikings, The *Lotus III: The Ultimate Challenge *Love's Fiery Imbroglio *Low Blow *Luigi & Spaghetti *Luigi en Circusland *Lunar Command *Lunar Explorer: A Space Flight Simulator *Lupo Alberto, The VideoGame *Lure of the Temptress *Lurking Horror, The *M.A.X.: Mechanized Assault and Exploration *M.C. Kids *M.U.D.S. *M1 Tank Platoon *Maabus *Macadam Bumper *MacArthur's War: Battles for Korea *Mach 3 *Machiavelli the Prince *Mad Cow Man and Deep Fried Fat Boy *Mad Dog II: The Lost Gold *Mad Dog McCree *Mad Mix *Mad Mix 2 *Mad News *Mad Paradox *Mad TV *Mad TV 2 *Maelstrom *MAG *Magic & Mayhem for Heretic *Magic Boxes *Magic Boy *Magic Candle II, The *Magic Candle III *Magic Candle, The *Magic Carpet *Magic Carpet 2: The Netherworlds *Magic Carpet: Hidden Worlds *Magic Crayon *Magic Pockets *Magicland Dizzy *Magnetik Tank *Magocracy *Mah Jongg Solitaire *Major League Manager *Major Stryker *Maker's Matchup *Malice *Malta Storm *Mambo *Manchester United *Manchester United Europe *Manchester United Premier League Champions *Manchester United: The Double *Manhole, The *Manhole: New and Enhanced *Manhunter 2: San Francisco *Manhunter: New York *Maniac Mansion *Manic Karts *Manic Miner *Marble Cooking *Marble Madness *Marco Polo *Marine Fighters *Mario is Missing! *Mario Teaches Typing *Mario's Early Years: Fun With Letters *Mario's Game Gallery *Mars Saga *Marshmallow Duel *Martian Memorandum *Mass Destruction *Master Levels for Doom II *Master Miner *Master Ninja: Shadow Warrior of Death *Master of Magic *Master of Orion *Master of Orion II: Battle at Antares *Masterblazer *Masterblazer *Math Blaster *Math Blaster 2 (Matteraketen: Den försvunna staden) *Math Blaster Plus! *Math Maze *Math Rescue *Matterhorn Screamer *Maupiti Island *Maxit *Maze Machine *Maze Runner *Maze Wars *MDK *Mean 18 *Mean Streets *Mech Brigade *MechWarrior *MechWarrior 2: 31st Century Combat *MechWarrior 2: Ghost Bear's Legacy *MechWarrior 2: Mercenaries *Medieval Lords: Soldier Kings of Europe *Medieval Warriors *Mega lo Mania *Mega Man *Mega Man 3: The Robots are Revolting *Mega Man X *Mega Math *Megafortress *MegaRace *MegaRace 2 *Megaspectre *MegaTraveller 1: The Zhodani Conspiracy *MegaTraveller 2: Quest for the Ancients *Megatron VGA *Menace *Menzoberranzan *Merchant Colony *Merchant Prince *Mercy *Merlin Challenge *Metal & Lace: Battle of the Robo Babes *Metal Gear *Metal Mutant *Metaltech: Battledrome *Metaltech: Earthsiege *Metaltech: Earthsiege - Expansion Pack *Metaltech: Earthsiege Speech Pack *Meteors *Metropolis *Miami Vice *Mice Men *Michael Jordan in Flight *Michel Futbol Master + Super Skills *Mickey's Crossword Puzzle Maker *Mickey's Space Adventure *Micro Machines *Micro Machines 2: Turbo Tournament *Microcosm *MicroLeague Baseball *MicroLeague Baseball IV *MicroLeague Football 2 *MicroLink Push Your Luck *MicroLink Shut the Box *MicroLink Yaht *Microprose Pro Soccer *Microsoft Adventure *Microsoft Decathlon *Microsoft Flight Simulator 1.0 *Microsoft Flight Simulator 2.0 *Microsoft Flight Simulator 3.0 *Microsoft Flight Simulator 4.0 *Microsoft Flight Simulator 5.0 *Microsoft Flight Simulator Aircraft & Scenery Designer *Microsoft Space Simulator *Midnight Rescue! *Midway Campaign *Midway: The Battle that Doomed Japan *Midwinter *MiG-29 Fulcrum *MiG-29: Deadly Adversary of Falcon 3.0 *Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World *Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra *Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen *Might and Magic Sixpack *Might and Magic Trilogy *Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen *Might and Magic: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum *Might and Magic: World of Xeen *Mighty Bombjack *Mike Ditka Ultimate Football *Mille Bornes *Millennia: Altered Destinies *Millennium: Return to Earth *Mimi & The Mites *Mind Castle *Mind-Roll *Mindbender *Mindfighter *Mindshadow *Mindwheel *Mine Shaft *Miner 2049er *Miracle Piano Teaching System *Missing Dots Matrix *Mission Critical *Mission Impossible II *Mission Supernova *Mist, The *Mixed-Up Fairy Tales *Mixed-Up Mother Goose *Mixed-Up Mother Goose (Enhanced CD-ROM Version) *Modem Wars *Moebius: The Orb of Celestial Harmony *MoleZ *Money Bags: Beat the Gnome of Zürich *Monkey Business *Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge *Monopoly *Monopoly Deluxe *Monster Bash *Monster Math *Montezuma's Return *Montezuma's Revenge *Monty Python's Flying Circus *Monuments of Mars *Moon Bugs *Moon Patrol *Moonmist *Moonstone: A Hard Days Knight *Moonwalker *Moptown Parade *Moraff's Dungeons of the Unforgiven *Moraff's Entrap *Moraff's Revenge *Moraff's Stones *Moraff's World *Morkin 2 *Mortadelo y Filemón II *Mortal Coil: Adrenalin Intelligence *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat 3 *Mortal Kombat II *Mortal Kombat Trilogy *Mortville Manor *Moses Matchup *Moses: Old Testament Adventure#1 *MOT *Motocross *Motor City *Mouser *Mr. Boom *Ms. Pac-Man *MTV's Club Dead *Mumsaren *Mundial de Fútbol *Muppet Adventure: Chaos at the Carnival *Murder Makes Strange Deadfellows *Murder on the Zinderneuf *Murder! *Murders in Space *Murders in Venice *Museum Madness *Mutan Zone *Mutant Penguins *Muzzle Velocity *MYCHESS *Mystery Master: Felony! *Mystery Master: Murder by the Dozen *Mystic Midway: Rest in Pieces *Mystic Towers *Myth *NAM *Napoleon in Russia: Borodino 1812 *Narco Police *NASCAR Grand National Series Expansion Pack *NASCAR Grand National Series Expansion Pack *NASCAR Racing *NASCAR Racing 2 *NASCAR Track Pack *National Lampoon's Chess Maniac 5 Billion and 1 *Navcom 6: The Persian Gulf Defense *Navy Moves *Navy Seals *Navy Strike *NBA Jam Tournament Edition *NBA Live 95 *NBA Live 96 *NBA Live 97 *NCAA Basketball: Road to the Final Four *NCAA Championship Basketball *NCAA Road to the Final Four 2 *Need for Speed *Need for Speed - Special Edition *Nemesis: The Wizardry Adventure *NeoHunter *Nephi's Quest *Nerves of Steel *Net:ZONE *NetHack *Netherworld *NetMaze *NetMech *Neuromancer *Neverending Story II, The *Nevermind *Neverwinter Nights *NFL Pro League Football *NFL Pro League Football (1991 edition) *NFL Quarterback Club 96 *NHL 95 *NHL 96 *NHL 97 *NHL Hockey *Nibbles *Nick Faldo's Championship Gold *Nigel Mansell's World Championship *Night Bomber *Night Hawk: F-117A Stealth Fighter 2.0 *Night Mission Pinball *Night Raid *Night Shift *Night Stalker *Night Trap *NightHunter *Nightmare on Elm Street, A *Nine Princes in Amber *Ninja *Ninja Gaiden *Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos *Ninja Rabbits *Nippon Safes Inc. *Nitemare 3D *No Exit *No Greater Glory *Nobunaga's Ambition *Nobunaga's Ambition 2 *Noctis *Noctropolis *Nomad *Nord and Bert Couldn't Make Head or Tail of It *Normality *Norse by Norse West: The Return of the Lost Vikings *North & South *Nova 9: Return of Gir Draxon *Novalight Tetris *Novastorm *Novatron *Nuclear War *Nuke It *Nuke It 1000 *Nuke It v2.0 *Number Munchers *Number Munchers Tribute *NY Warriors *Nyet *Nyet 3: The Revenge of the Mutant Stones *Obitus *Obliterator *Obliterator *Ocean Ranger *Ocean Trader *Ogre *Oh No! More Lemmings *Oil Barons *Oil's Well *Oligopoly *Oliver & Company *Olympic Games: Atlanta 1996 *Omega *Omega *Omni-Play Basketball *Omnicron Conspiracy *On Target *On the Ball *On the Ball: World Cup Edition *Once and Future *Once Upon A Forest *One Must Fall: 2097 *One on One: Dr. J vs. Larry Bird *One Step Beyond *One Unit Whole Blood *Onesimus: A Quest for Freedom *ONSIDE Complete Soccer *Oo-topos *Ooze: Creepy Nites *Operation Body Count *Operation Carnage *Operation Crusader *Operation Europe: Path to Victory *Operation Market Garden: Drive on Arnhem, September 1944 *Operation Neptune *Operation Stealth *Operation Wolf *Operation: Cleanstreets *Orbiter *Oregon Trail, The *Orion Burger *Orion Conspiracy, The *Oscar *Oubliette *Out of the Park *Outer Ridge *OutRun *Overdrive *Overkill *Overlord *Overlord *Oxyd, Oxyd Extra, Oxyd Magnum *P-38 Lightning Tour of Duty *P-80 Shooting Star Tour of Duty *P-Robots *P.T.O.: Pacific Theater of Operations *Pac-Gal *Pac-in-Time *Pac-Maine *Pac-Man *Pacific Islands *Pacific Strike *Pack Rat, The *Paganitzu *Paladin *Paladin II *Paladin Quest Disk: The Scrolls of Talmouth *Panda Dodgeball *Pandora Directive, The *Pang *Panoplia: The Full Armor of God *Panza Kick Boxing *Panzer Battles *Panzer General *Paparazzi!: Tales of Tinseltown *Paperboy *Paperboy 2 *Papu's Odyssey *Paranoia *Paratrooper *Paratrooper II *Paris-Dakar *Passengers on the Wind *Patrician, The *Patriot *Patton Strikes Back: The Battle of the Bulge *Patton vs. Rommel *Pawn, The *PC Fútbol 4.0 *PC Fútbol 5.0 *PC Pool *PC Pool Challenges *PC Selección Española de Fútbol Eurocopa '96 *PC-Darts *PC-Man *PC-Sherlock: A Game of Logic & Deduction *Pea Shootin' Pete *Pengo *PerOxyd *Perry Mason: The Case of the Mandarin Murder *Personal Nightmare *Pete Rose Pennant Fever *Pete Sampras Tennis 97 *Peter Pan: A Story Painting Adventure *PGA European Tour *PGA Tour 96 *PGA Tour Golf *PGA Tour Golf 486 *PGA Tour Golf: Tournament Course Disk *Phantasie *Phantasie Bonus Edition *Phantasie III : The Wrath of Nikademus *Phantasmagoria *Phantasmagoria Stagefright *Phantasmagoria: A Puzzle of Flesh *Pharaoh's Revenge *Pharaoh's Tomb *PHM Pegasus *Phrase Master *Pick up the phone booth and die *Pickle Wars *Pictionary *Picture Perfect Golf *Pilgrim Quest *Pinball 2000 *Pinball Construction Set *Pinball Dreams *Pinball Dreams II *Pinball Fantasies *Pinball Fantasies Deluxe *Pinball Gold Pack *Pinball Illusions *Pinball Madness 4 *Pinball Mania *Pipe Mania *Pipes *Piranha *Pirates of the Barbary Coast *Pirates! Gold *Pit-Fighter *Pitfall II: Lost Caverns *Pitstop II *Pixel Puzzler *Pizza Tycoon *Pizza Worm *Plan 9 From Outer Space *Planet Soccer *Planet's Edge *Planetfall *Platoon *Play the Games Vol. 1 *Play the Games Vol. 2 *Player Manager 2 *Player Manager 2 Extra: The Chase For Glory *PlayMaker Football 2.0 *Playroom, The *Pleurghburg: Dark Ages *Plundered Hearts *Pocket Rockets *Poko Memorial: 18th Hole Miniature Golf *Pole Position *Pole Position *Pole Position II *Police Quest 2: The Vengeance *Police Quest 3: The Kindred *Police Quest 4: Open Season *Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel *Pong Kombat *Poogaboo: La Pulga 2 *Pool of Radiance *Pools of Darkness *Popcorn *Populous *Populous II: Trials of the Olympian Gods *Populous: The Promised Lands *Portal *Ports of Call *Positronic Bridge *Power Dolls *Power Drift *Power Drive *Power F1 *Power Politics *Power, Corruption & Lies *PowerHits Movies *PowerHits Sci/Fi *PowerHits Sports *PowerHits: BattleTech *Powerhouse *Powermonger *Powerslave *Pray for Death *Predator 2 *Pref Club *Prehistorik *Prehistorik 2 *Premier Manager *Premier Manager 2 *Premier Manager 3 *Premier Manager 3 De-Luxe *Premier Multi-Edit System *Premiership, The *President Elect: 1988 Edition *President is Missing, The *Presumed Guilty *Primal Rage *Prime Time *Prince of Evil *Prince of Persia *Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame *Princess Maker *Princess Maker 2 *Princess Minerva *Prisoner 2 *Prisoner of Ice *Privateer 2: The Darkening *Prizm *Pro League Baseball *Pro Pinball: The Web *Pro Pinball: Timeshock *Prohibition *Project Neptune *Project Paradise *Project-X *Prophecy 1: The Viking Child *Prophecy of the Shadow *Prophecy, The *Prophecy: The Fall of Trinadon *Proto Type *Protostar: War on the Frontier *Prototype *Prowler *Psi-5 Trading Company *Psychic Detective *Psycho *Psycho Killer *Psycho Pinball *Psychotron, The *PT-109 *Pulse *Punisher, The *Pure Wargame, The *Purple Saturn Day *Pushover *Putt-Putt and Fatty Bear's Activity Pack *Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon *Putt-Putt Joins the Parade *Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo *Putt-Putt's Fun Pack *Puzznic *Pyramid Power *Pyramid Solitaire *Pyramids of Egypt *Pyro 2 *Pyrotechnica *Q!Zone *Q2 for Quake *QAD: Quintessential Art of Destruction *Qin: Tomb of the Middle Kingdom *Qix *Quadralien *Quadrel *Quake *Quake Mission Pack 1: Scourge Of Armagon *Quake Mission Pack 2: Dissolution of Eternity *Quarantine *Quarantine II: Road Warrior *Quarky & Quaysoo's Turbo Science *Quarterback Attack *Queen of Hearts Maze Game, The *Queen: The eYe *Quest for Glory I: So You Want To Be A Hero *Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire *Quest for Glory III: Wages of War *Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness *Quest for the Time-bird, The *Quest of Kwirk's Castle, The *Questmaster I: The Prism of Heheutotol *Questprobe featuring Spider-Man *Questprobe featuring The Hulk *Questprobe featuring The Human Torch and The Thing *Questron II *Quiver *Quivering, The *R.O.M. Gold - Rings of Medusa *Race Drivin' *Race the Nags *Rack 'Em *Racter *Rad Warrior *Radix: Beyond the Void *Rags to Riches: The Financial Market Simulation *Raiden *Railroad Empire *Rally Championships *Rally Cross Challenge *Rallye Racing 97 *RAM! *Rama *Rambo III *Rambo: First Blood Part II *Rampage *Rampart *Rance III: Riizasu Kanraku *Ranx *Raptor: Call of the Shadows *Rastan *Rasterscan *Ravenloft: Stone Prophet *Ravenloft: Strahd's Possession *Rayman *Rayman Funpack *Re-Loaded *Reach for the Stars *Reader Rabbit *Reader Rabbit 2 *Reader Rabbit 3 *Realms *Realms of Arkania: Blade of Destiny *Realms of Arkania: Shadows over Riva *Realms of Arkania: Star Trail *Realms of Chaos *Realms of the Haunting *Reaping the Dungeon (a.k.a. Dungeon Rogue) *Rebel Assault & X-Wing Collector's CD *Rebel Assault II *Rebel Charge at Chickamauga *Rebel Moon *Red Babe *Red Baron *Red Baron: Mission Builder *Red Lightning *Red Storm Rising *Redhook's Revenge *Redneck Icechest of Value *Redneck Rampage *Redneck Rampage Rides Again: Arkansas *Relentless: Twinsen's Adventure *Remote Control *Rendezvous With Rama *Renegade *Renegade Legion: Interceptor *Renegade: The Battle for Jacob's Star *Rescate En El Golfo *Rescue at Rigel *Rescue Rover *Rescue Rover 2 *Retribution *Return of the Mutant Space Bats of Doom *Return of the Phantom *Return to Kroz *Return to Ringworld *Return to Zork *Reunion *Revelation *Revenge of Defender *Revolution Classic Adventures *Revolution X *Rex Blade: The Apocalypse *Rex Nebular and the Cosmic Gender Bender *Rick Dangerous *Rick Dangerous II *Rick Davis' World Trophy Soccer *Rings of Medusa *Rings of the Magi: Grand Master Edition *Ringworld: Revenge of the Patriarch *Ripley's Believe It or Not!: The Riddle of Master Lu *Ripper *Rise 2: Resurrection *Rise of the Dragon *Rise of the Robots *Rise of the Robots: The Director's Cut *Rise of the Triad *Risk *Risky Woods *River Raid *Road & Car *Road Hog! *Roadwar 2000 *Roadwar Europa *Roberta Williams' Phantasmagoria *Robinson's Requiem *RoboCop *Robocop 3 *Roboman *RoboMaze 2: The Lobby *Robomaze III *RoboSport *Robot *Robot Odyssey *Robot Rascals *Robotron: 2084 *Rock 'n Roll *Rock Man *Rock-Slide *Rocket Chase *Rocket Lander *Rocket Ranger *Rocketeer, The *Rockford *Rockstar *Rodge Rock In Retroactive *Rogue: The Adventure Game *Rol Crusaders *Rollerblade Racer *Rollin *Rolling Ronny *Rollo And The Brush Bros *Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Romance of the Three Kingdoms II *Romance of the Three Kingdoms III: Dragon of Destiny *Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV: Wall of Fire *Romance of the Three Kingdoms V *Romantic Encounters at the Dome *Rome: Pathway to Power *Rotor *Rotox *Round 42 *Rubik's Cube *Rugby World Cup 95 *Rules of Engagement 2 *Rush'n Attack *Russian Front II: The Kursk Campaign *S-Tetris *S.D.I. *S.T.U.N. Runner *Saban's Iznogoud *Saboteur II *Sabre Team *Sam & Max Hit the Road *Same or Different *Sand Storm *Sand Warriors *Sango Fighter *Sango Fighter 2 *Santa Fe Mysteries: The Elk Moon Murder *Santa Paravia en Fiumaccio *Sapiens *Sarakon *Sargon 4 *Sargon 5: World Class Chess *Sargon III *Satan *Satori *Savage *Savage Warriors *Scapeghost *Scavengers of the Mutant World *Scenariomania *Scenery Collection: Set B *Scoop, The *Scorched Earth *Scorcher *Scottish Open: Carnoustie Virtual Golf *Scrabble: Deluxe Edition *Screamer *Screamer 2 *Screamer Rally *ScubaVenture *ScubaVenture The Search For Pirate's Treasure *Sea Dragon *Sea Legends *Sea Rogue *Seal Team *Search & Destroy *Search for the Titanic *Season of the Sakura *Seastalker *Seawolf *Second Front: Germany Turns East *Secret Agent *Secret Codes of C.Y.P.H.E.R.: Operation Wildlife *Secret Mission *Secret of Monkey Island, The *Secret of the Silver Blades *Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe *Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe *Seek and Destroy *Sensible Golf *Sensible Soccer *Sensible Soccer 98 *Sensible Soccer: European Champions: 92/93 Edition *Sensible World of Soccer *Sensible World of Soccer 95-96 *Sensible World of Soccer 96-97 *Sensible World of Soccer: European Championship Edition *Sentient *Sentinel Worlds I: Future Magic *Sentinel, The *Serf City: Life is Feudal *Serpentine *Serve & Volley *Settlers II (Gold Edition) *Settlers II: Veni, Vidi, Vici *Settlers, The *Seven Cities of Gold Commemorative Edition *Seven Cities of Gold, The *Seven Spirits of Ra, The *Sex Olympics *Seymour Goes to Hollywood *Shade *Shadoan *Shadow Knights *Shadow of the Comet *Shadow of Yserbius *Shadow President *Shadow Sorcerer *Shadow Warrior *Shadowcaster *Shadowgate *Shadowlands *Shadoworlds *Shadows of Cairn *Shadows of Mordor, The *Shakii the Wolf *Shamus *Shanghai *Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye *Shannara *Shard of Spring *Sharkey's 3D Pool *Shattered Steel *Sheila Rae the Brave *Sherlock Holmes: Another Bow *Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective *Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective Vol. II *Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective Vol. III *Sherlock Holmes: The Vatican Cameos *Sherlock: The Riddle of the Crown Jewels *Sherman M4 *Shinobi *Shogun *Shooting Gallery *Shrak *Shufflepuck Cafe *Shuttle *Sid & Al's Incredible Toons *Sid Meier's Civilization *Sid Meier's Colonization *Sid Meier's Covert Action *Sid Meier's Pirates! *Sid Meier's Railroad Tycoon *Sid Meier's Railroad Tycoon Deluxe *Sidewinder *Siege *Sierra Championship Boxing *Sign of the Sun *Silent Hunter *Silent Hunter Commander's Edition *Silent Hunter Patrol Disk *Silent Hunter Patrol Disk#2 *Silent Service *Silent Service II *Silicon Dreams *Silpheed *Silverball *Silverload *SimAnt: The Electronic Ant Colony *SimCity *SimCity 2000 *SimCity Enhanced CD-ROM *SimCity Graphics Set 1: Ancient Cities *SimCity Graphics Set 2: Future Cities *SimCity: Terrain Editor *SimEarth: The Living Planet *SimFarm *SimHealth *SimIsle: Missions in the Rainforest *SimLife *Simon the Sorcerer *Simon the Sorcerer II: The Lion, the Wizard and the Wardrobe *Simpsons Arcade Game, The *Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants *Simpsons: Bart's House of Weirdness *Simulador Profesional de Fútbol *Simulador Profesional de Tenis *Sinbad and the Throne of the Falcon *Sink or Swim *Sir AddaLot's "Mini" Math Adventure *Sito Pons 500cc Grand Prix *Skaphander - Der Auftrag *Skate or Die *Ski or Die *Skull & Crossbones *Skunny Kart *Skunny: Back to the Forest *Skunny: In The Wild West *Skunny: Save Our Pizzas! *Skunny: Special Edition *Skunny's Desert Raid *Sky Runner *Sky Shark *SkyChase *Skyfox II: The Cygnus Conflict *SkyNET *SkyRoads *SkyRoads Xmas Special *Slam 'N Jam '96 featuring Magic and Kareem *Slam City with Scottie Pippen *Slater & Charlie Go Camping *Sleeping Gods Lie *Sleepwalker *Sleuth *Slicks 'n' Slide *Slipstream 5000 *Slordax: The Unknown Enemy *Slugger, The *Smashing Pumpkins into Small Piles of Putrid Debris *Snack Attack II *Snake Game *Snarf *Snipes *Snood *Snoopy and Peanuts *Snoopy's Game ClubSnowstrike *Soaring Simulator, The *Soccer Kid *Soccer Superstars *SODA Off-Road Racing *Softporn Adventure *Software Manager *Soko-Ban *Soko-Sex *Sol Negro *Solar Winds 1: The Escape *Solar Winds 2: Universe *Solitaire Royale *Solitaire's Journey *Solitare *Solo Flight *Solomon's Key *Soltys *Solver: The Bank Quest *Sons of Liberty *Sopwith *Sopwith 2 *Sopwith: The Author's Edition *Sorcerer *Sorcerer Lord *Sorcerian *Soul Crystal *Sound, Graphics & Aircraft Upgrade for Microsoft Flight Simulator *Space Ace *Space Ace II: Borf's Revenge *Space Adventure, The *Space Chase III: Showdown In Orbit *Space Commanders *Space Commanders II *Space Conquest: A Galactic Odyssey *Space Crusade *Space Dude *Space Harrier *Space Hulk: Vengeance of the Blood Angels *Space Job *Space Legends *Space Marines *Space Pirates *Space Quest 6: The Spinal Frontier *Space Quest I: Roger Wilco in the Sarien Encounter *Space Quest II: Vohaul's Revenge *Space Quest III: The Pirates of Pestulon *Space Quest IV: Roger Wilco and the Time Rippers *Space Quest V: The Next Mutation *Space Racer *Space Rogue *Space Station Oblivion *Space Strike *Space: 1889 *Spaced *Spacewrecked: 14 Billion Light Years From Earth *Spear of Destiny *Spear of Destiny Mission Disks - Mission 2: Return to Danger *Spear of Destiny Mission Disks - Mission 3: Ultimate Challenge *Special Edition Pinball Dreams: Pinball Fantasies *Special Forces *Spectre *Spectre VR *Speed *Speed Demons *Speed Haste *Speed Racer in The Challenge of Racer X *Speedball *Speedball 2: Brutal Deluxe *SpeedRage *Spell Castle *Spellbreaker *Spellcasting 101: Sorcerers Get All The Girls *Spellcasting 201: The Sorcerer's Appliance *Spellcasting 301: Spring Break *SpellCraft: Aspects of Valor *Spellcross *Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace *Spider-Man *Spiderbot *Spirit of Adventure *Spirit of Excalibur *Spiritual Warfare *Spirou *Spit Wad Willy *Spitfire Ace *Splat! *Sport of Kings *Sporting Triangles *Spot *Spud *Spy Hunter *Spy Snatcher *Spy vs. Spy III: Arctic Antics *Spy Who Loved Me, The *Spycraft: The Great Game *Spyder *Squares *Squarez Deluxe! *SSN-21 Seawolf *Stack Up *Stalker *Star Chamber *Star Command: Revolution *Star Control *Star Control 3 *Star Control II *Star Crusader *Star Fleet I: The War Begins *Star Fleet II: Krellan Commander *Star General *Star Legions *Star Lords *Star Rangers *Star Reach *Star Saga *Star Traders *Star Trek V: The Final Frontier *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger *Star Trek: First Contact *Star Trek: Judgment Rites *Star Trek: The Kobayashi Alternative *Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity *Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Transinium Challenge *Star Trek: The Next Generation Trivia *Star Trek: The Promethean Prophecy *Star Trek: The Rebel Universe *Star Wars *Star Wars Chess *Star Wars: Dark Forces *Star Wars: Rebel Assault *Star Wars: Rebel Assault II - The Hidden Empire *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: TIE Fighter *Star Wars: TIE Fighter - Defender of the Empire *Star Wars: X-Wing *Star Wars: X-Wing - B-Wing *Star Wars: X-Wing - Imperial Pursuit *Starball *StarBlade *Starcross *Stardust *Starfire *Starflight *Starflight 2: Trade Routes of the Cloud Nebula *Stargate *Starglider *Starglider 2 *Stargoose *Stargunner *Starlord *Starquake *States and Capitals *Stationfall *Steel Panthers *Steel Panthers *Steel Panthers 2: Modern Battles: Campaign Disk *Steel Panthers II: Modern Battles *Steel Panthers III: Brigade Command (1939-1999) *Steel Thunder *Steg the Slug *Steigenberger Hotelmanager *Stellar 7 *Stellar Conquest 3: Hostile Takeover *StixWorld *Stock Market: The Game *Stocks And Bonds *Stonekeep *Storm *Storm Across Europe *Storm Master *Stormlord *Stratego *Strategy Games *Street Ball *Street Cat *Street Fighter *Street Fighter II *Street Racer *Street Rod *Street Rod 2: The Next Generation *Street Sports Baseball *Street Sports Basketball *Street Sports Soccer *Strength of Nations, The *Strider *Strife *Strike Aces *Strike Commander *Strike Commander: Tactical Operations *Strike Fleet *Strike Squad *Striker *Striker '95 *Striker '96 *Strip Poker II *Strip Poker III *Strip Poker Professional *Strip Poker Professional rev. B *Strip Poker: A Sizzling Game of Chance *Stronghold *Stryx *Stunt Driver *Stunt Island *Stunt Track Racer *Stunts *Styx *Styx *SU-25 Stormovik *Su-27 Flanker *Sub Battle Simulator *Sub Mission *Subbuteo *Submarine *Submarine Fury *Subtrade *Suburban Commando *Subwar 2050 *Subwar 2050: The Plot Deepens *Summer Challenge *Summer Games II *Summoning, The *Supaplex *Super 3D Noah's Ark *Super Angelo *Super Boulder Dash *Super C *Super Cauldron *Super Fighter *Super Football Sunday *Super Hang-On *Super Huey II *Super Huey UH-IX *Super League Pro Rugby *Super Munchers *Super Off Road *Super Pac-Man *Super Panic Monsters *Super Solvers: Gizmos & Gadgets *Super Solvers: Midnight Rescue! *Super Solvers: OutNumbered! *Super Stardust *Super Street Fighter II *Super Street Fighter II Turbo *Super Sumo Wrestling 2002 *Super Tetris *Super Worms *Super Zaxxon *Super ZZT *Super-VGA Harrier *Superbike Challenge *Supercars International *Superfly *Superfrog *Superhero League of Hoboken *SuperKarts *Supernova *Superstar Ice Hockey *Surface Tension *Suspect *Suspended *Swing *SWIV 3D *Sword of Aragon *Sword of Honour *Sword of the Samurai *Swords of Glass *Swords of Xeen *Syndicate *Syndicate Plus *Syndicate Wars *Syndicate: American Revolt *Synnergist *System Shock *T-Mek *T.K.O. *T2: The Arcade Game *Taco Bell: Tasty Temple Challenge *Taco Nazi: The Game *Tactical Operations II: Beyond Destruction *Tag Team Wrestling *Tai-Pan *Taito's Super Space Invaders *Tales of the Unknown, Volume I: The Bard's Tale *Talisman: Challenging the Sands of Time *Tamper *Tangled Tales *Tank: The M1A1 Abrams Battle Tank Simulation *Tank2 *Tapper *Targhan *Task Force 1942 *Tass Times in Tonetown *Tau Ceti *Tau Ceti II: Academy *Team Yankee *Teamtris *Tear Down The Wall *Techno Cop *Teen Agent *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game *Teenage Queen *Tegel's Mercenaries *Telengard *Tempest 2000 *Temple of Apshai *Temple of Apshai Trilogy *Temple of Kroz *Ten Nights of Killing and Mayhem at F.J.B. II *Tennis Cup II *Terep 2 *Terminal Terror *Terminal Velocity *Terminator 2: Judgment Day *Terminator 2: Judgment Day - Chess Wars *Terminator 2029 *Terminator 2029: Operation Scour *Terminator, The *Terminator: Future Shock *Terminator: Rampage *Terra Nova: Strike Force Centauri *TerraFire *Terror in Christmas Town *Terror TRAX: Track of the Vampire *Tesserae *Test Drive *Test Drive II *Test Drive III: The Passion *Test Drive: Off-Road *Tetripz *Tetris *Tetris *Tetris Classic *Tetris Gold *TFX *The Astronomy Quiz *The Humans *The Jetsons: By George, in Trouble Again *The Jetsons: The Computer Game *The Jungle Book: A Story Painting Adventure *The Raven Project *The Roberta Williams Anthology *The Three Stooges *The Train: Escape to Normandy *The Wizard's Castle *Theatre of Death *Theatre of Pain *Theatre of War *Their Finest Hour: The Battle of Britain *Their Finest Missions - Volume One *Theme Hospital *Theme Park *Theme Park Mystery *Thexder *Thing, The *Think Quick! *Thinking Games 2 *Third Courier, The *Third Reich *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Pinball *Thor Trilogy, The *Thor's Hammer *Three Sisters' Story *Thunder in Paradise Interactive *ThunderBlade *Thunderchopper *Thunderhawk AH-73M *Thunderstrike *Thunderstrike 2 *Tie Break *Tiles of the Dragon *Time and Magik *Time Bandit *Time Commando *Time Gate: Knight's Chase *Time Paradox *Time Riders in American History *Time Slaughter *Timequest *Times of Lore *Timothy Leary's Mind Mirror *Tintin in Tibet *Tintin on the Moon *Tip Off *Titan *Titanic *Titus the Fox *Toad *Tom & Jerry *Tom & Jerry Cat-astrophe *Tomahawk *Tomb Raider *Tomb Raider Gold *Tomb, The *Tongue of the Fatman *Tony La Russa Baseball 2 *Tony La Russa Baseball 3 *Tony La Russa's Ultimate Baseball *Tony La Russa's Ultimate Baseball: Ultimate Expansion Disk *Toobin' *Toonstruck *Top Gun *Top Gun: Fire At Will *Toppler *Torin's Passage *Tornado *Tornado: Operation Desert Storm *Total Control Football *Total Eclipse *Total Heaven *Total Meltdown *Total Sports *Touchdown Football *Touché: The Adventures of the Fifth Musketeer *Tough Guy *Toushin Toshi *Tower Toppler *Town With No Name *Toy Shop, The *Toyota Celica GT Rally *Tracer Sanction, The *Track Attack *Tracker *Tracon II *Trade Wars 2002 *Traders: The Intergalactic Trading Game *Traffic Department 2192 *Transarctica *Transport Tycoon *Transport Tycoon Deluxe *Transylvania *Transylvania III: Vanquish the Night *TRAZ *Treasure Cove! *Treasure Hunt *Treasure MathStorm! *Treasure Mountain! *Treasure of the Ruins *Treasures of the Savage Frontier *Treehouse, The *Trek Trivia *Trial by Magic *Trick or Treat *Trilogy *Trinity *Triplane Turmoil *Triple Action Volume 5 *Triple Conflict *Triple Play 97 *Triple Tris Challenge *Triple Value Pack *Trivia 101 *Trivia Whiz *Trivial Pursuit *Troddlers *Trog! *Troggle Trouble Math *Troika *Trojan *Troll's Tale *Trolls *Trophy Case, The *Tube *Tubes *Tubular Worlds *Tunnel B1 *Tunneler *TunnelMan, The *Tunnels & Trolls: Crusaders of Khazan *Tunnels of Armageddon *Turbo Outrun *Turbocar *Turoid *Turrican II: The Final Fight *TV and Cinema 101: Trivia from Talkies to Trekkies *TV Sports: Basketball *TV Sports: Boxing *TV Sports: Football *Twenty Wargame Classics *Twilight Treasures *Twilight Zone, The *Twilight: 2000 *Twinsen's Odyssey *Twisted Mini Golf *Typhoon of Steel *Tyrian *'Tyrian 2000 - DEFEATED BY ANON (Score: 381130) ' *U.S. Navy Fighters *U.S.A. East *U.S.S. Stinger *UEFA Euro 96 England *UFO *Ugh! *Ultima I: The First Age of Darkness *Ultima II: Revenge of the Enchantress *Ultima III: Exodus *Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar *Ultima Underworld II: Labyrinth of Worlds *Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss *Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny *Ultima VI: The False Prophet *Ultima VII, Part Two: Serpent Isle *Ultima VII, Part Two: The Silver Seed *Ultima VII: The Black Gate *Ultima VII: The Forge of Virtue *Ultima VIII: Pagan *Ultima VIII: Pagan - Speech Pack *Ultima: Worlds of Adventure 2: Martian Dreams *Ultimate Add-On's - Tournament Edition *Ultimate Baccarat *Ultimate Blackjack *Ultimate Body Blows *Ultimate Domain *Ultimate Doom *Ultimate Flight Pack *Ultimate Gin *Ultimate NFL Coaches Club Football *Ultimate RPG Archives, The *Ultimate Soccer Manager *Ultimate Soccer Manager 2 *Ultimate Tapan Kaikki, The *Ultimate Wizardry Archives, The *Ultra Flight Pack *Ultrabots *Ulysses and the Golden Fleece *UMS II: Nations at War *UMS: The Universal Military Simulator *Uncharted Waters *Uncharted Waters 2: New Horizons *Uncover It *Under a Killing Moon *Under Fire! *Uninvited *United States Quiz *Universe *Unlimited Adventures *Unnatural Selection *Unnecessary Roughness '95 *Unnecessary Roughness '96 *Uno *Unreal *Untouchables, The *Up Periscope! *Urban Runner *Uridium *US History: Western Settlement to Modern Day *USS Ticonderoga: Life and Death on the High Seas *Usurper: The Mines Of Qyntarr, The *Utopia: The Creation of a Nation *V for Victory: D-Day Utah Beach *V for Victory: Gold-Juno-Sword *V for Victory: Market-Garden *V for Victory: Velikiye Luki *Vacation Gone Awry *Valhalla *Vampire's Castle Adventure *Vampyr: Talisman of Invocation *Vanguard Ace: Vertical Madness *Vaxine *Vegas Bandit *Veil of Darkness *Vengeance of Excalibur *Vette! *VGA Miner *VGA Sharks *Viaje Al Centro De La Tierra *Vida *Video Trek 88 *Vinyl Goddess From Mars *Virtual Karts *Virtual Pool *Virtual Reality Studio 2.0 *Virtual Reality, Volume 2 *Virtual Snooker *Virtuoso *Virus *Visions of Aftermath: The Boomtown *Vixen *Vlak *Volfied *Voodoo Island *Voyeur *Voyeur II *W!Zone *W!Zone II: Retribution *Wacky Funsters *Wacky Wheels *Walls of Rome *Wanderer *War Eagles *War in the Gulf *War Inc. *War of the Lance *Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans *Wargame Construction Set *Wargame Construction Set II: TANKS! *Wargame Construction Set III: Age of Rifles 1846-1905 *Wari: The Ancient Game of Africa *Warlords *Warlords II *Warlords II Scenario Builder *Warp Factor, The *Warrior of Ras: Volume I - Dunzhin *Warship *Wasteland *Waterloo *Waterworld *Waxworks *Wayne Gretzky Hockey *Wayne's World *Weird Dreams *Welltris *Werewolf vs. Comanche 2.0 *West Adventure *Western Front: The Liberation of Europe 1944-1945 *Westwood 10th Anniversary *Wetlands *Whale's Voyage *Wheel of Fortune *When Two Worlds War *Where in America's Past is Carmen Sandiego? *Where in Europe is Carmen Sandiego? *Where in Space is Carmen Sandiego? *Where in the U.S.A. Is Carmen Sandiego? *Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? (Enhanced) *Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (Enhanced) *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Deluxe Edition *Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? *Where Time Stood Still *Whiplash *Whizz *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Who Shot Johnny Rock? *WiBArm *Wild West World *Wild Wheels *Wilderness: A Survival Adventure *Will Harvey's Music Construction Set *Will Harvey's Zany Golf *William Shatner's TekWar *Williams Arcade Classics *Willow *Willy the Worm *Win, Lose or Draw *Windsurf Willy *Windwalker *Wing Commander *Wing Commander II: Deluxe Edition *Wing Commander II: Speech Accessory Pack *Wing Commander II: Vengeance of the Kilrathi *Wing Commander II: Vengeance of the Kilrathi - Special Operations 1 *Wing Commander II: Vengeance of the Kilrathi - Special Operations 2 *Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger *Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom *Wing Commander: Academy *Wing Commander: Armada *Wing Commander: Armada - Proving Grounds *Wing Commander: Deluxe Edition *Wing Commander: Privateer *Wing Commander: Privateer - Righteous Fire *Wing Commander: Privateer Speech Pack *Wing Commander: The Secret Missions *Wing Commander: The Secret Missions 2: Crusade *Wings of Fury *Wings of Glory *Wingstar *Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood *Winter Challenge *Winter Challenge: World Class Competition *Winter Games *Winter Olympics: Lillehammer 94 *Winzer *Wipeout *Wishbringer *Witchaven *Witchaven II: Blood Vengeance *Witness, The *Wizard and the Princess *Wizard of Oz, The *Wizard Warz *Wizard's Crown *Wizardry II: The Knight of Diamonds *Wizardry III: Legacy of Llylgamyn *Wizardry IV: The Return of Werdna *Wizardry V: Heart of the Maelstrom *Wizardry VI: Bane of the Cosmic Forge *Wizardry VII: Crusaders of the Dark Savant *Wizardry: Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord *Wizball *Wizkid: The Story Of Wizball II *Wolf *Wolfenstein 3D *WolfPack *Wolfsbane *Wonderland *Word Ladders *Word Rescue *Word Spinner *Word Whiz *Wordtris *World at War: Stalingrad *World Championship Boxing Manager *World Championship Soccer *World Circuit *World Class Leader Board *World Class Rugby *World Cup USA '94 *World Cup Year 94 *World Empire *World Games *World History Quiz (Cavemen to Democracy) *World Hockey '95 *World Karate Championship *World of Aden: Thunderscape *World of Fantasy *World Rally Fever: Born on the Road *World Tour Golf *World War II GI *World Wide Rally *World's Greatest Baseball Game, The *Worlds of Legend: Son of the Empire *Worlds of Ultima: The Savage Empire *Worms *Worms: Reinforcements *Wrath of Earth *Wrath of the Demon *Wreckers *Wreckin Crew *Wrecking Ball *WW2 Air Force Commander *WWF In Your House *WWF Wrestlemania *WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game *WWII: 1946 *WWII: Battles of the South Pacific *X Rock *X-COM: Apocalypse *X-COM: Terror from the Deep *X-COM: UFO Defense *X-COM: Unknown Terror *X-It *X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants *X-Men: Children of the Atom *X-Men: Madness in the Murderworld *X-Men: The Ravages of Apocalypse *Xargon *Xatax *XCar: Experimental Racing *Xenocide *Xenomorph *Xenon *Xenon 2: Megablast *Xenophage: Alien Bloodsport *Xenopods *Xerix *XF5700 Mantis *Xiake Yingxiongzhuan *Xixit *Xonix *Xplosiv Top Ten *XQuest *XS *Xuanyuan Jian *Xuanyuan Jian 2 *XWing Fighter *Xyphr *YAB! Baseball *Yendorian Tales Book I *Yendorian Tales Book I: Chapter 2 *Yendorian Tales: The Tyrants of Thaine *Yes, Prime Minister *Yo! Joe! Beat the Ghosts *Yogi Bear's Math Adventures *Ys I: Ancient Ys Vanished *Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished - The Final Chapter *Z *Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders *Zap'em *Zappa Roidz *Zaxxon *Zeddas: Servants of Sheol *Zee Artillery *Zehn Adventures *Zeliard *Zephyr *Zeppelin: Giants of the Sky *Zig Zag Flag Shag *Zone 66 *Zone Raiders *Zool *Zool 2 *Zoop *Zork I *Zork II *Zork III *Zork Nemesis *Zork Zero *ZorkQuest: Assault on Egreth Castle *ZorkQuest: The Crystal of Doom *Zorro *Zurk's Learning Safari *Zyconix *Zyll *ZZT